


Spaceship

by softkilluas99



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkilluas99/pseuds/softkilluas99
Summary: The world from Alluka's eyes. The aftermath of her and Nanika's life with their favorite person. Fluff and love and the best of sibling friendship.





	1. Spaceship

_“I'm waiting for my spaceship to come back for me  
_ _And I don't really care if you believe me  
_ _I been living in a lonesome galaxy  
_ _But in my dreams, I see them come and rescue me  
_ _Look up in the sky and there they'll be”_

* * *

 

Big brother is good. The greatest.  
Big brother came in like a storm to break the gates and set me and Nanika free.  
Big brother loves like an endless galaxy.

 

We can wear whatever we want, see the world in sights we hadn’t before.  
Big brother gives us choice.  
 _“Can you ask Nanika to come out?”  
_ Big brother asks us other things, too.  
 _"Are you hungry, Alluka?”  
_ _Are you cold? Here, you can take my sweater.”  
_ Big brother’s warm hand in ours and we see people more different than the stuffed animals in our old room.  
We’re traveling everywhere. Big brother always looks back to make sure we follow.  
 _“Are you okay?”_  
We haven’t asked ourselves that question in a long time.

 

The world is much bigger than the blue painted walls we counted every crack and wrinkle in.  
The sky looks bigger than we remembered, too. We could fall into it.  
But, we don’t.  
 _"Are you having fun, Alluka?”_

 

There’s a suitcase full of clothes and souvenirs we roll around from one destination to the next. Big brother wasn’t upset we had to buy an extra to fit our things.  
In Zaban City, we try ice cream for the first time and fall in love.  
Big brother buys three pints of our favorite flavor before our trek back to the hotel.  
We have tummy aches for the next week and a half, and we laugh when Big brother grumbles about safety from sweets.

 

 _“Alluka, if I were the only person in the world who really loved you, would you be sad?”_  
Big brother was wrong that day on the mountain.  
Our every smile in a camera lens shines brighter than the sun.  
A feeling of warmth in our chest when we wake up to a room more cramped than the one we came to know.  
Bright eyes shine in the mirror’s reflection, deeper and bluer than the ocean we dipped pink colored toe-nails in.

Big brother isn’t the only one who loves us,

But he is the one who taught us how to love ourselves.


	2. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added for 2017's Secret Santa event on tumblr. I hope everyone enjoys <3.

_ “ _ _ And it's a long way forward, so trust in me _ __   
_ I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me _ __   
_ And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us _ __   
__ Until you're gone”  


* * *

1

#  shelter

[ _ noun _ ](https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/noun)  shel·ter  \ ˈshel-tər \

##  **Definition**

  * something that covers or affords protection 



**{+}**

__

Shelter, sanctuary, home,   
For me & Nanika, that meant a prison   
With high walls and heavy doors   
The world is in the palm of our hands,   
So big and full of life and love and light   
And we’re running with it   
  


We run towards open arms and bigger smiles    
Piggy back for knees that bend    
Wake in the morning to chase the sun up from the horizon   
Everyday is new, everyday is a gift

The world’s in technicolor,    
Melding into orange and pink   
Moonlight blue and sunshine yellow

Home is where the heart is and our heart is in our every moment   
Warmth and hope and love   
Big brother brought the world to us, brought new people   
Big brother said family isn’t only blood, it’s the people you meet along the way   
Leorio and Kurapika and Gon   
Palm and Ikalgo and Mito   
We call them family   


Floating in an endless ocean, held up by the currents   
_ Family _ is on the shore   
The tides could wash us away but we’ve never felt safer   
Happier   
We know what that means now, what it looks like and feels like   
We’ll never let go

When the sun sets too low and our fingers are pruned just enough   
Big brother calls us back to land   
Gon and Leorio set a fire   
Kurapika makes sandwiches    
Nanika begs Big brother to make last minute sandcastles   
“To know we were here, Killua!”, she says in explanation   
And big brother’s eyes soften, hair so long it falls over his forehead

  
“We’ll make sure they’re the biggest this beach has seen, yet, Nanika. I promise.”

Extra hands join, larger and spanning greater distance to create our kingdom   
When eyes light up in mock fury and fingers point   
Leorio to Gon and Kurapika to Leorio   
From sandcastle exploration to destruction   
Pillars fall, the moon waxes   
Me and Nanika are blissful

We don’t think we’ve ever seen Big brother so happy    
With our band of merry friends   
There’s a glow in his eyes,    
something sparking so pretty even the bonfire couldn’t create   
  


Me and Nanika are tucked cozy by the flame   
Heart soaring high above the starry sky    
We breathe in and close our eyes,    
Hold it   
1..   
2…   
3….   
  


We open to sounds of raucous laughter    
And crackles of burning wood   
Smelling of sea salt and ocean and seaweed and smoke   
Me and Nanika couldn’t have dreamt of the crinkle in the corner of Big brother’s eyes   
Couldn’t dream of the calm in our soul

And even though our small family will separate   
There will be times where we will not see or speak   
Me and Nanika will never walk alone   
We’ll always come back to each other   
Come back   
_ Home _


End file.
